His Umbrella
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When rain traps Grojband at the mall and the twins leave the group, Corey offers to take Laney home with his umbrella. They leave together into the down pouring rain where something romantic brews between the two band mates. A fluff filled one shot for Corney (Corey x Laney) hope you read and review!


His Umbrella

Rain poured down upon Peaceville as Grojband was wrapping up a very successful gig at the Peaceville mall.

"Aww man…..I didn't bring my umbrella today." Kon whimpered as he looked at the cold rain hitting the ground.

Kin sighed in agreement, "Yeah, I didn't either. I thought the weather man said that this week was supposed to be completely sunny."

"Guys you can't believe everything the weatherman says. You'll just get disappointed in the end." Laney told the twins with a depressed tone.

Corey, Kin & Kon raised one of their eyebrows at Laney.

"Weren't you the one who told us that this week was gonna be sunny Lanes?" Corey asked Laney in an _**I-told-you-I-was-right**_ attitude.

Laney blushed, "Well….Yeah, but that's why I'm saying that you shouldn't believe everything the weatherman says."

Kin shrugged his shoulders, "There's no use regretting things now, we have to get home. Since me and Kon don't live that far away from the mall we'll head out first. It's just a short walk so we'll be fine from the rain."

Kon gave a heavy sigh but agreed with his brother, "Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

Corey and Laney waved goodbye to the twins as they headed out into the down pouring rain home.

That's when something happen that caught Laney completely off guard. Corey took out an umbrella from his nap sack on his back.

"Core you had an umbrella with you the entire time?! Why didn't you tell us?" Laney asked Corey in surprise.

Corey shrugged, "None of you guys asked and I never listen to the news. A good guitarist prepares for all kinds of weather when preparing his band for a gig. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well that's OK, are you gonna head home now too?" Laney asked, pointing to his umbrella.

Corey nodded his head, "Yeah, but what about you?"

"I'll just call up my parents to come pick me up. No problem." Laney reassured him with her signature smile.

Corey shook his head no. "I can't just leave you here at the mall by yourself. What if your parents don't come to pick you up? No you're gonna walk with me home."

Laney blushed a light crimson and pushed her hair out of her face in embarrassment, "Are you sure you can fit me underneath your umbrella?"

"Yeah no problem, you're small enough that it should be no problem fitting two people underneath this umbrella. So don't worry about it." Corey reassured Laney as he opened up his blue umbrella.

Corey was right, the umbrella was big enough to fit two people underneath without any problems but the only catch was if those two people really snuggled close together.

Laney just blushed brighter, "We have to be pretty close to fit underneath this umbrella Core."

"Yeah sorry about that Lanes, but I don't want to leave you alone by yourself at the mall. Hope you don't mind sticking close to me as we walk home." Corey said as he brought Laney close to his body.

Laney's crush on Corey betrayed her as she couldn't stop herself from giggling and smiling at the physical contact that he as giving her.

"Nope. We have no problems at all." Laney reassured Corey while trying to contain her joy.

Corey was confused, but he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Walking out into the rain they started walking in the direction of Laney's house first since her house came a block before Corey's.

About an hour past when Laney couldn't take their silence any longer, "So are we gonna do another gig anytime soon?"

"I'm gonna see if there are any new restaurant openings in Peaceville that we can perform for and if there isn't any restaurant openings then we can check out the public entertainment hubs." Corey informed her in almost a depressed sigh, making Laney worry about him.

Leaning in close to him out of worry, Laney looked up at Corey and asked, "Are you OK Core? You seem down….."

"Yeah, I've just been really depressed lately because we haven't been getting any offers for the band lately and I'm afraid that we'll never come out of obscurity…..I'm just worried about the future of the band." Corey replied looking down into Laney's eyes.

Laney was shocked, Corey was hardly worried about anything. Usually he's just happy-go-lucky about everything and always brought the band new gigs to play for. She never thought she would hear the words "_**I'm depressed**_" come out of his mouth.

Feeling like she should do something, she brought Corey's face close to her own to the point where they were leaning their foreheads against each other. In a comforting gesture, she rubbed her nose against his and smiled.

"Everything will be fine Core, you'll see. We'll become big super stars and we'll have the whole world as our stage. Especially since you'll be there to make sure that happens." Laney whispered comfortingly to Corey.

Corey gazed into Laney's eyes with a gentleness and was completely open with her about all his emotions. Thankful of her words, Corey smiled softly.

"Thanks Laney, that means a lot coming from you." Corey thanked her while bringing her closer to his body. "I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you with me."

Laney's heart raced and twirled as Corey wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her body so close to his own that she could feel his heartbeat.

Without any hint or warning, Corey started to lean forward and moved down to her lips slowly. Giving Laney plenty of opportunity to push him away, but Laney never pushed him away. Corey's lips finally touched Laney's and he kissed her softly but passionately.

Laney couldn't believe her luck, not only was Corey walking her home but now he admitted to her that he wouldn't know what to do without her. _**AND NOW HE WAS KISSING HER**_.

Kissing him back, she deepened the kiss and Corey allowed her to. The kiss lasted a good 2 minutes before they came up for air and breathed in with a gasp.

"What…Was….That?" Laney asked as Corey looked at her love struck.

Corey giggled, "That was a kiss Laney, don't you know what a kiss is?"

"Ha-ha very funny, I'm just…Surprised that's all." Laney replied back.

Corey rubbed his nose against her affectionately, "Well don't be. I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Really?" Laney asked curiously, "Since when?"

"Since we shared our first kiss on New year's eve." Corey answered her honestly.

That just made Laney blush harder, but she smiled at his honesty.

"So….Are we ready to continue walking?" Corey asked, "Or do you want to kiss some more?"

Laney giggled, "Whoa there Romeo, let's just get home first and we'll see."

"Fine by me." Corey replied smiling at her happily.

Laney leaned her head against Corey's shoulder and Corey held her close by keeping his one free arm wrapped around her waist and they continued walking.

A rainy day has never been so romantic.


End file.
